After Eights
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: They stared at each other, lust in their eyes and Hermione giggled softly once she'd gotten her breath back. "You taste of After Eights." Draco's gaze became incredulous. "I taste of what?" "After Eights," Hermione repeated. "You've never heard of them?" "Of course not, they sound ridiculous." He said, rolling his eyes. Draco helps a crying Hermione on the night of the Yule Ball.


**I wrote this a while ago and I don't know why I never uploaded it. I just found it tonight, anyway, I'm quite fond of it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's fairly obvious I don't own Harry Potter. I mean, surely all my ships would be canon? Especially Dramione.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't see through the tears that were streaming down her cheeks as she ran and ran down the deserted corridors, stumbling every so often as her heels got caught on her dress. She didn't know where she was going, nothing other than she had to get as far away from Ronald Weasely as possible. She _hated_ him. Well, she didn't, but she hated him for spoiling her perfect evening with Viktor Krum. She'd mumbled some sort of excuse to Viktor before darting out the Great Hall just before the tears started to fall. She had this vague notion that she was lost, even after four years at the school.

Another choked sob escaped her lips before she crashed straight into somebody. She stumbled backwards and teetered on the edge of losing her balance and falling flat on her back before hands gripped her waist and steadied her. The first thing she saw was some smart, black dress robes and her eyes travelled up, past his chest to met a pair of pale grey eyes. She gasped slightly and pulled backwards out of Draco Malfoy's grasp. She made to push past him, horrified at having run into him but his hand closed around her arm before she could. This time, his strength was too much for her to pull away from. She tensed, expecting harsh insults and continued trying to free herself, deliberately not looking at his face and wishing her tears would stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Hermione's head shot up to see his face. It wasn't twisted into a scowl or cruel smirk and she was slightly thrown by the concern shown in his eyes. For a brief moment, she wondered if someone had taken Polyjuice Potion and this wasn't really Malfoy before her mind went into overdrive, thinking up theories for the soft look on his face. He let go of her arm and before she could bolt, he'd raised his hand and gently brushed a piece of her once again unruly hair off her face. "Granger?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Malfoy," she replied, now only silent tears pouring down her face, and then remembered his question. "It's nothing, just Ron," she said, near angrily swiping at her tears.

"It's obviously not nothing," he said and smoothly lead Hermione to a curtained alcove. He sat down on the ledge and she gingerly sat next to him as the curtains fell shut, cocooning them and separating them from the rest of the school.

"Why are you being nice?" Hermione asked, still wiping tears.

"Because, despite everything, I'm a sucker for a crying girl," Draco said, honestly. "Now what did Ron do?"

"He just spoilt my evening, I guess," Hermione answered. "He just couldn't accept that Viktor had asked me because he liked me. He was just using me to get information about Harry instead. I don't know, he just made me feel ugly and unwanted." Fresh tears began to fall as she relived it.

Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close to him. He wanted to comfort her. Even if this was Hermione Granger, he couldn't just leave her. "One thing is for sure, Miss Granger. You are beautiful and tonight you are exquisitely so."

Hermione gave him a watery smile and was about to tell him not to lie when she saw the sincerity in his eyes and stopped. "Thank you," she said, politely and her head gracefully dropped onto his chest.

"I guess you wouldn't mind me insulting Weasel right now for once," Draco commented and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"I don't know if I'd defend him right now, either," she replied, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I am curious to know how in the name of Salazar you could fancy him, though," he said, curiously.

"I _do not_ fancy him," Hermione said quickly with a mortified expression.

"You're certainly very good at acting like you do then," he said, chuckling softly.

"Okay. Fine. I may have the tiniest crush on him," Hermione admitted, reluctantly.

"I knew it," Draco said, grinning widely. "Goyle owes me five galleons."

"He does what?" She asked, her anger flaring slightly.

Draco saw it and backed down quickly. "Umm... nothing. It was all Goyle," he said, hastily and she gave him an unconvinced look. "Anyway, why do you fancy him?" He asked.

"I don't know how to explain it to you. You don't know him like I do." Hermione said, with a slight frown.

"I see. So he's not an insensitive, annoying oaf?" Draco enquired and she attempted to hit his chest hard and then she gave a small wince.

"How did that not hurt you?" She asked, rubbing her hand gently. "It even hurt me."

Draco snorted eloquently. "You think I'm a weakling like that ginger prat?" He said, smirking. Hermione mock scowled before undoing Draco's shirt, much to his amusement. "I'm not known for always using a bed, Granger, but really, sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this here?" He teased. Hermione glared before pushing his shirt open and staring in awe at his very defined, smooth and pale chest. Then she prodded it a few times. "Err, what _are_ you doing?" Draco questioned.

"You're like a rock," Hermione said, fascinated and her fingers very gently skimmed the surface of his six pack. "I mean, Harry's got a bit of muscle, but you're in another league, more like Ironman, but without the armour stuff."

"Who the hell is Ironman?" Draco asked, gaping at her. "Hang on, do you do this to all guys?"

Hermione suddenly blushed and dropped her hands from his chest and looking up at his face. "No," she said. "I've never really seen Harry either, other than after Quidditch."

"Oh, so it's just me who you strip the shirt off?" Draco asked, chuckling. "I'm honoured, really."

"Whatever," Hermione said, punching his arm lightly. I suppose I should go back to the Great Hall, Viktor will be wondering where I am."

Draco gave a dramatic sigh. "So now you've undressed me, you leave. I never had you pinned as a tease," he joked, causing her to blush again.

"Oh, screw you!" Hermione said, standing up and smoothing out her dress.

"Is that an offer? My dorm isn't that far from here," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione gave him a dark look and went to leave when she was pulled back and landed on the ledge again.

"Malfoy, let me go!" She said, glaring but Draco's eyes had moved up above their heads, as he hadn't actually touched her.

"Uh... Hermione, I really don't think you want to hear this but..." he trailed off and she looked up as well, her lips shaping into a perfect _o_.

"That's enchanted, isn't it?" Hermione said, staring at the mistletoe that appeared to have formed above their heads.

"Very much so," Draco said his voice quiet.

"Then I guess we better, you know," Hermione said, turning his head to face his. Draco slowly looked over to her, seeing the apprehension in her eyes. He gently took her cheek in his hand and nodded, leaning down and pressing his lips softly to hers. She instantly melted into him, her lips moving slowly against his and her arms moved up around his neck. Their eyes flickered closed and their minds emptied of everything but the feel of their lips against theirs. Draco's fingers moved into her hair, running down through the tumble and pulling the rest free of its up do before moving around her waist, pulling her closer. Hermione leaned up to him; her lips fastened to his even though she knew the mistletoe had already retreated. He was just too addictive to kiss. He didn't pressure her to deepen it and she found herself loving his gentleness with her. Viktor had never really been gentle when they'd kissed, she hadn't expected him to be either, but she definitely hadn't expected the softness that Draco was kissing her with. His tongue tenderly traced her lips and she found them parting with willingness and she met his tongue with her own, tentative and sweet. He guided his tongue around her mouth, exploring every inch with care as his fingers stroked her hair. Hermione gave a small, breathless moan at his affection. Her moan seemed to snap Draco back into reality. He'd forgotten who he was even kissing, everything other than one thing. He never wanted to stop kissing her. He broke it though, since this wasn't a necessary kiss any more, the mistletoe had gone minutes ago.

Hermione stared at him, breathless. "Wow..." she managed to murmur after a few seconds.

Draco met her eyes and found himself unable to look away, he leaned forward slightly to kiss her again and the sight of her eyes lighting up at the thought of kissing him again almost made him do it. "You should go," he said, huskily. "You have a boyfriend..." he whispered and her face fell before a look of horror crossed her face. She couldn't believe she'd let herself get so carried away. She basically cheated on Viktor. She _had_ cheated on him.

"This stays between us right?" She said, trying to cool her flushed cheeks. Draco nodded, still unable to break her gaze. She didn't move, not wanting to leave him or the power of his kisses. Draco seemed to sense this and he let the more reckless side of him take over and gave in to desire, leaning over and crushing his lips to hers.

Hermione moaned, kissing him back and Draco brought her onto his lap, holding her possessively close as he deepened the kiss. Her hands roamed his chest, causing him to moan her name and a thrill went through her body and the sound. The kiss became hungry and fierce quickly, their tongues battling for dominance rather than dancing and their breathing became heavy. Both wanted as much as possible, knowing they'd never be able to do this again, at least for a long time. They became more aggressive, yet tender in their actions as adrenaline coursed through them, both craving the feel of the other. Hermione gave another moan as Draco sucked ardently on her tongue, her fingers gripping his shoulders.

Eventually, the need for air became too much and they were forced to separate. They stared at each other, lust in their eyes and Hermione giggled softly once she'd gotten her breath back. "You taste of After Eights."

Draco's gaze became incredulous. "I taste of what?"

"After Eights," Hermione repeated. "You've never heard of them?"

"Of course not, they sound ridiculous." He said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione gave him a contemptuous look. "They aren't ridiculous. They're very nice."

"_What_ are they?" He asked.

"They're these mint and chocolate after dinner sweets," she explained.

"Muggles have special sweets for after dinner?" He asked, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Yes, Draco, they do," Hermione said, poking his chest. "I happen to like them a lot."

"Oh, that's alright then." Draco said, grinning. "As long as you like them, does that mean I can kiss you again?"

Hermione smiled, albeit sadly. "Unfortunately, you can't. I do really have to get back to Viktor... maybe after the tournament is over. I wish it could be sooner, but with all the extra students we're bound to get caught."

He nodded in understanding. "One last thing, am I a better kisser than Krum?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, definitely," she said, truthfully.

Draco smirked. "I knew it," he said and gave her one last peck on the lips. "Have fun with _darling_ Viktor, and try not to miss me too much."

Hermione laughed quietly and climbed off his lap, standing up and straightening out her dress before shaking out her hair.

"For the record, I much prefer your hair curly," Draco said with a soft smile.

"Honestly, so do I," Hermione said and before she left, she leaned down and gave Draco a sweet kiss before moving through the curtains, leaving Draco to listen to her footsteps as she walked away.

Till their next meeting that is... one Draco was certain wouldn't end up in her walking away to another man.

* * *

**I don't really remember writing this. I remember having the idea and writing the whole stripping Draco part. It must have been a while :O I hope you like it, if you're feeling kind, would you please leave a review with your opinion?**

**Also, I have a Facebook page for you Potterheads. It's called "No, ma'am, he just fainted." Which I technically own but my two best friends are also admins. One is a Star Wars writer on here called TheLightIsMine and the other won't post any stories, but he's a great admin :) **

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
